The work place is not safe
by inulovegirl713
Summary: A little story i came up with while bored in school. but i suck at summaries. Fem!ed


Ok so this is my first fma fic and im doing it basically just bored now that school is out. if anyone reading this looks at my other fics i must apologise for my longest one at the moment since i lost everything in the planning for it and i dont know where to go with it. if anyone wants to take it over pm or even if you just have ideas for it that would be great.

disclaimer: i do not own fma and i make no profit from this except pure amusment.

It had started off as a normal weekday night at Moe's tavern, a very popular bar in Central. Then it had all gone to hell in less than two hours.

"Hey are you going to do open mic tonight?" a tall young man with red hair asked a young blonde. As they were walking down a small sidwalk.

"No I have to serve drunks at the bar" the blonde seemed very young, or at least younger than her companion. She had long golden blonde hair that went down to her mid back, her eyes were as gold as the sun and shown with just as much girl had tan sun kissed skin that contrasted her bright hair and dark outfit perfectly. At the moment she had on black dress pants and a black long sleeve button up shirt, with a small ribbon holding her long hair out of her face, but leaving her bangs to frame her face.

" Oh, i was looking forward to hearing you again." the mans face fell is mock disapointment.

"Sorry, Anthony but not everyone has time to waste flaunting on stage" the blonde and her friend both let out a small chuckle.

"Ya i guess not everyone can be as talented and successful as i am, huh?" he said as he waved his arms around as if showing off a new master peice.

" Ah yes to be as talented as the pet shop owner is definatly my number one goal," at this they both laughed at her sarcasim.

Eventually they stopped outside the popular tavern in the east part of central and parted ways as the girl walked inside and Anthony continused down the street to his shop.

"Afternoon Edellia, finally came into work huh?" a big surly man with a beard was speaking from behind the counter of the bar.

"Ya i mean i figured i should come help out since otherwise you guys would go bankrupt without someone to cover your asses" The blonde, Edellia, said with a smile as she punched in.

"Hows your brother doing? Any news?"

" He's back in Risembool, Louis hows your little boy doing?"

"Oh little George? He's just turned six a couple days ago, he's starting to chase a little girl down the street that he likes. Yes, he's going to be a ladies man when he's older, thats my boy!"

"Get to work you lazy dogs before i dock your pay!" a loud voice from the back of the side yelled.

"Later Ed see ya on break" Louis went back to filling drinks for the day drinkers who never leave the place.

"Hey Mustang why dont we go out after work lets out? We havnt gone drinking in ages!" Jean Havoc was smoking again, in the office.

"Yeah! Lets do it boss!" Breda looked happy to go get drunk.

However Hawkeye and Falman seemed less than thrilled at the idea.

"I have better things to do than go get passed out drunk" Colonel Roy Mustang was once again putting off doing his paperwork.

"Sir, if you dont finnish your paperwork then your not going to be able to go out anywhere" Riza Hawkeye had Mustang at gunpoint. His hand started to go over papers and sign them faster than anyone in the office thought he could accomplish.

"Is that a no on the drinking then boss?"

" Of course we are going to go drinking! Everyone is going to go first round in on me!" Roy had just finnished signing and or throwing out all the paperwork he had for the day. Hawkeye shot him a glare from where she stood ny the door and the rest of the office cheered at the idea of getting o leave early and go drinking.

So in about ten minutes th ewhole office was packed up and ready to go.

"So wait what bar are we going to go to?" Breda asked as he picked up his coat.

"Im thinking Moes Tavern, they have open mic tonight and its nice to get the girls who you know have a nice set of pipes" Mustang had a smirk spreading across his face. Yep, tonight was going to be a goood night.

"So do you think its gonna pick up any time soon?" Louis was getting bored with the lack of business in the bar at the moment.

There were a couple of drunk men stumbling around and a few women complaining to each other about gate knows what. Edellia did not always understand the customs of her gender but she didnt dare question them about it.

"Maybe, it is only four thirty after all. Perhaps about five it will start getting busier." Ed didnt mind the slow work, she got paid by the hour not by the table. She mostly just worked as a waitress, sometimes she helped Louis out in the kitchen or would go get new produce for what little food they sold but other than that she would just sing for open mic night.

It was undoubtably the night with the most business, but it wasnt always like that. The first night she had worked here was an open mic night and someone had convinced her to get up there and do a song. Ed had just gotten off her shift when she finally got up there, but after that first song the entire place had errupted into a applause, so she kept singing, she ended up singing about eight songs before she got down and even then there were a couple 'aw's when she stopped.

Ever since then the business always picked up on open mic nights, even before mic time she would get a dozen people asking to make sure she was singing that night. It fed her ego a bit but she hadnt gotten that much attention since before she got Al's body back and quit the military.

The military, she did miss the people she had met in her time there. None of them had known she was female, it was too dangerous at the time. She had seen how hawkeye had to hold most people at gunpoint in order for them to listen, and honestly she didnt have time or patience for people to question her. Edellia had been lucky that there wasnt any papers on her birth that would contridict whatever she lied about, wether it be her gender, age, height *cough cough*, or otherwise. Ed had been lucky with her bodyas well, it had been very easy to hide what little curves she had at the time under the layers of clothing and her bright red coat that she wore. But after a couple years she had started to get a more woman like figure and it became harder to bind her chest and hide her hips.

Thats why as soon as she got her and Al's bodies back she had resigned and gotten a job here. She was still in central but she had decided she like the big city and got too bored in her small hometown of Risembool. Al had decided to go back home and now he helps Winry and Granny with what he can and they take turns going to visit each other once a month or so.

Louis and Ed talked for a while until it started to get busy for a while it was still quiet, even when they were busy nothing much really happened. Then she happened to see Louis gesture towards the door with a concerned look on his face. When she looked over she saw he had a good reason to be concerned, Mustang and the group had just walked in. They didnt have their uniforms on and Mustang didnt have his gloves on. She watched them get seated in her section and started to panic, why did they have to come here on one of the few nights she wokred here? She still had some money from her military days but not much so she had decided that it would be good to get a job sooner rather than later but thats not the point here. Why was Mustangs team out of all military groups here?!

She put on a brave face and walked over to see if they wanted something to eat or just something to drink, she hoped that with her hair longer and with nothing hiding her gender that they wouldnt recognise her.

"Hello I'm Edellia and I'm going to be your server for the night is there anything i can get you to drink or eat at the moment?" gate she hated having to be polite to everyone, espeacially since sh eknew how Mustang was with girls. She could only hope that he didnt hit on her, and if he did she could only hope that she didnt hit him hard enough to get her fired.

"No we are fine for now" Mustang had said before Havoc could order them drinks right off the bat." But later we would like something to eat perhaps something a little, sweet?" he looked at her with a smirk, internally she shuddered but on the outside sh ejust smiled and said that she would come back in a couple minutes to see what they wanted to eat.

"Damn that waitress is hot, but doesnt she remind you guys of someone?" Havoc was practicaly drooling.

"Yeah, she looked familiar, but i think i would remember that chest, i mean she has got to be at least a C cup if not bigger." Mustang got a dirty look from Hawkeye but Falman gave him a more intense glare, they all knew he didnt approve much of Mustangs womanizing ways, espeacially not if it involved someone under 18.

"Come on you guys she cant be over seventeen! Thats disgusting, and not to mention illegal" Fuery always said what was on Falmans mind but never got in trouble for it as he pulled puppy dog eyes immediantly after.

"Yeah he's got a point, I mean if she was a couple years older than totally but she looks like a kid!" Breda was always into the older ones anyway.

"Sir Fuery has a point, you could get demoted if not dishonerably discharged if anyone found out that you did anything to that girl." Hawkeye could usually keep the colonel in line.

"Did you guys catch her name even?" Breda asked.

"It was someting 'lia' i think" Havoc had been too far gone in lala land to listen to what she had been saying.

"I guess we just have to wait till she comes back"

"Louis thats not just a group from the military, thats the team i was on, when is open mic so i can take my break?" Ed was in a panic now. she couldnt go back to the table and chance them figuring it out.

"I can start it early if you want" Louis was th eone who controlled the mic, it was all his equipment afterall.

"Yes please that would be great!"

"Ok I'll start it in about five minutes"

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

The music started slowly and everyone got quiet, knowing who always opened the night off, or just following hat everyone else was doing.

The piano started off quiet and slow before slowly getting stronger and the spotlight centered over Edellia, she had changed clothes for this and her hair was in a braid that swept to the side of her head.

Edellia Elric was wearing a black pleated skirt that reached about mid-thigh, she had on a tight black t-shirt that had the word 'Different' on it in delicate cursive letters in purple ink. Many people stared at her for wearing that outfit, no one had ever seen a girl dressed like that in public.

Then she took a deep breathe and everyone held their own breaths waiting for her to start. After what seemed like an eternity but was only a second or two her voice filled the tavern with its sweet sound and no one had their eyes looking away from the stage.

 _I remember years ago someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love_

 _I did, I did_

 _And you were strong and I was not_

 _My illusion, my mistake I was careless, I forgot I did_

 _And now when all is done there is nothing to say_

 _You have gone and so effortlessly you have won_

 _You can go ahead tell them_

Mustang was mesmerized as he listened to what had to be an angel on stage singing a melody that she obviously felt strongly about. He couldnt stop staring at her, he took in every detail he could about her. The color of her hair that now shone more brightly then in the dim bar as he had seen her earlier, it was like a river of gold. Every inch of her seemed built for action and seemed like it was ready to start moving at any second, she had a strong build and it was obvious that she could hold her own in a fight with just about anyone. But her noticed a scar on her left thigh right above her knee and couldnt imagine anyone who dared leave a mark on her, there was also a scar on her right arm near her shoulder. if there were any other scars on her they were covered by her clothing which looked to be just her style.

"Woah look at her eyes!" Fuery sounded like he shouted but it was only a whisper, but still loud enough for Mustang to get shocked out of his daze and focus on her face. He then saw her eyes looked to be the color of fallen sun and they shown with the fire in her heart.

'I have to know her' he thought to himself. He couldnt just let someone this perfect walk in and then out of his life.

But suddenly there was a loud crash and a shout of 'Everyone down', his angel had managed to get off the stage and get behind it and he breathed a releived sigh.

When he turned his head to see what was going on he saw a group of men dressed in black with guns in thier hands.

'This is not going to end well' he thought.

Well I'll end it here, i guess. i hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Also if anyone was wondering the song Ed was sing was Impossible by Shontelle, i dont own it. Please Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
